<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡车】Savage. by Obikaka11681</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599304">【带卡车】Savage.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obikaka11681/pseuds/Obikaka11681'>Obikaka11681</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, ObiKaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obikaka11681/pseuds/Obikaka11681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>★Savage.&lt;野蛮人&gt;<br/>★赌徒土×赌场老板卡。<br/>★Dirty talk/cunt boy卡/粗口/一点道具<br/>★是个赌桌上出老千的纨绔子弟土被强势老板卡吃死的故事，全篇无逻辑，俗烂霸总小说剧情，非常有病。只为了写这对世界第一双A上床（……）爱情是他们的，OOC和有病都是我的。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【带卡车】Savage.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>★Savage.&lt;野蛮人&gt;<br/>★赌徒土×赌场老板卡。<br/>★Dirty talk/cunt boy卡/粗口/一点道具<br/>★是个赌桌上出老千的纨绔子弟土被强势老板卡吃死的故事，全篇无逻辑，俗烂霸总小说剧情，非常有病。只为了写这对世界第一双A上床（……）爱情是他们的，OOC和有病都是我的。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在赢下这一局的前一秒，宇智波带土已睨过本桌那位发牌的荷官第四次。</p><p>棕发、紫色眼影、嘴角一颗小痣、裹得非常严实的黑色制服，都显得这位男性荷官与纸醉金迷的拉斯维加斯格格不入。有惊叹与喝彩声，宇智波带土只是蹭过一眼，便看到男人洗牌的动作随意却又技巧十足，一组扑克在十指间上下翻飞。许是长相过人，本是前来凑热闹的围观者渐渐被转移了注意，他们与这位荷官之间似隔着一道摇摇欲坠的危墙，支撑着诸多不怀好意的视线或隐隐想要作祟的手。</p><p>男人来到赌场无非寻欢作乐，不愿意看隔壁穿着暴露又身材姣好的女性之人同样数不胜数。宇智波带土撇了撇嘴，无心去猜今晚这位长得还挺漂亮的荷官会爬上哪位有钱人的床。手里底牌差得可怜，若不是还在赌桌上，他只想翻一个足以将万生从视线中剔除的白眼。</p><p>庄家已然下注，环场一周的视线途径纷纷盖牌的邻座十足嘲然，最后定格在宇智波带土身上，目标是赤裸裸的明确，反倒让男人摸不着头脑。这也不能怪他，宇智波带土作为某日突然冒出头的亚裔，赌桌上百战百胜，一来二去便在这一带的赌场间有了名气，想与他风花雪月一夜的女人有的是，当然也不乏想送他下马威的闲人。而长时间混迹于此地的美国佬被雪茄与酒精熏坏了脑袋，打听不来带土的名字，私下便喊他“The Scar”。<br/>
宇智波带土对此不置可否。他已不在乎这半面残疤许久，姓甚名谁更是毫不值钱。</p><p>黑色衬衫被扣上的袖口虚掩了男人的半个手背，宇智波带土用指尖有节奏地扣着椅子扶手，同时感到藏牌因被腕部温度酝热而贴上皮肤——他在心里不知多少次唾弃他人口中所谓百战百胜的好运气，这只成为了掩盖叵测居心的表皮。<br/>
他早就输了不止一次，他本该。<br/>
唇角挑起的弧度充分诠释着惺惺假意，对方明显有些底气。宇智波带土懒得施舍一次回望，后靠着椅背双腿交叠，足显出一副游刃有余的慵懒架势来。他早习惯了这等程度的掩埋喜怒，指尖已向桌上扣着的牌探去。</p><p>“到您跟注了，客人。”</p><p>突兀响起的人声好似吞过磁片，缠绵着勾住了宇智波带土的耳尖。臂膀一悚，方向便出了差错，他手背微微一动，堆叠的筹码大多被碰倒，乱撒在铺着高级绒毯的桌面。这突如其来的大方出手惹来诸多惊呼与喝彩，唯独宇智波带土轻啧一声，终于抬眼去看微微侧过身子向自己凑近的棕发荷官。<br/>
眼神锐利，冷至极，足以熄灭任何一片摇曳的烛火。而那人毫不自知，仍然稍稍弯腰向宇智波带土凑近，下弯着姣好眉眼，用只有二人能听清的音量开了口。</p><p>“您的底牌似乎很不好呢。”</p><p>那张藏牌从袖口显露端倪只剩一段极短的距离，宇智波带土一瞬有如坠冰窟的凝滞感，又很快强迫自己从中抽身。<br/>
“是吗？”他将反问嗫嚅着从唇间挤出来。</p><p>“我只看到你擅离职守。”</p><p>于是棕发男人歪过脑袋，在毫不恭敬地表达歉意后摆正了姿态，惹得宇智波带土不得不持续地分些注意给他。这位荷官来历成谜，至少宇智波带土确信自己头一次见他。在赌桌上，荷官也并不被允许有任何明显偏向的动作，招致任何一方金主的不满都会下场凄惨。<br/>
这男人足够大胆。宇智波带土想着，眉心皱起一点。或是新人的无知者不惧，亦或者，是发现了自己的动作。可既然发现了，又为何不拆穿？</p><p>只要他张嘴。宇智波带土心中清楚地很。只要这位荷官张嘴，他今天就必须在赌桌上交代出一只手。</p><p>交锋对象突然成谜，这不是个好兆头。十足分散的注意力即刻脱缰，他很快发现对这位荷官多余的自我思虑成为了赢下这一局的阻碍。宇智波带土深谙赌桌上的博弈，如果对方按兵不动，他当然没有自投罗网的道理，但也多亏这位荷官所赐，他几乎把所有身家都散在桌上。左右两难的境地头一次令男人觉得窘迫，眉心阴鸷越来越重。</p><p>“快点儿掀牌，伤疤佬。你是怕——”</p><p>“操！”</p><p>对面洋洋得意的催促被近处一声高昂又急促的吃痛脏话打断，不良骚动旋即掀起一阵私语浪潮。宇智波带土偏过视线，看到本围在那位荷官身后的围观者们已然退出一圈隔离的半圆。棕发男人背着身，脚踩着一位外国佬的胸口来回碾磨。他应是不动声色地用了很大力气，透过明暗簇集又交错的人影，带土甚至能看见那名美国男人血丝爆起的眼眶。</p><p>“先生，”<br/>
棕发荷官似是表达歉意一般弯腰鞠躬，于是来自身体重心施加的压力便越发倾倒在地上的那人心口。这名可怜的美国人奋力地挣扎着想要挪动那只纤细脚踝无果，连嗓音都在窒息中变为嘶哑。而映入眼中的荷官却笑意温软，棕发发尾缱绻，活像一只乖顺又无害的羊。<br/>
在所有人都觉得那位可怜人会就这样死去的时候，他将足尖挪开了，并就着疯狂的咳嗽声徐徐开口。</p><p>“您该对这场赌局集中注意，而不是我的屁股。”</p><p>还挺辣。<br/>
本是局中人却一朝沦为旁观者的宇智波带土毫不介意，半用指背托住下颚，咧着嘴角嗤笑一声。心下确认这位行为放纵的荷官来头不小，带土抓住了所有人的注意力被这场突发事件转移的当口，单手外翻将藏牌悄然换了出去，双指微一用力便飞到桌面中央。</p><p>“喂。”在对面惊愕的抽息声之间，宇智波带土心情大好，径直侧过脸朝着仍旧背对赌桌、完全玩忽职守的男人打着称不上礼貌的招呼。<br/>
“结束了。”</p><p>“你赢了。”<br/>
男人头也未回却信誓旦旦地宣布，仿佛一早就知道宇智波带土会赢。这更坐实了带土心中想法，虽然不知这位荷官出于何种原因才愿意替他掩埋罪状，但事已至此，权当收下这个人情，之后再掩人耳目去偏远一些的地方换一家赌场，这事他已进行得太熟练了。</p><p>不过嘛……</p><p>趁着赌场安保还忙着拨开层层叠叠的看戏观众未到跟前，宇智波带土在纷乱中起身，缓步走到棕发荷官跟前站定。他们拥有着相差无几的身高，视线流转便轻松交接，灯火烙着二人的影子于背后相融。过近的距离下，棕发男人用紫色眼影勾勒的眼线都显得那双眸子深邃过头，再多看一会，又兀自散出一股随意的魅。<br/>
挑起一侧眉眼，宇智波带土笑得既挑衅又暧昧，不顾指尖还沾着多少铜臭味，便伸出去抹花了扭头看向自己的男人嘴角处已被水渍晕开的口红。</p><p>“多谢。”对方也许反应过来了，也许没有，但这对宇智波带土而言并不重要，他只是将指尖上沾着一点的口红印用自己的双唇抿去了。</p><p>“就当给赢家抽个水吧。”</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>拉斯维加斯的深夜总是起风。这座沙漠城市常年热而干燥，唯独冬日的夜晚才令人偶获喘息之机。不远处的主干道上有夜行男女乘驶着跑车醉生梦死地路过，笑闹与外放音响声混在尾气中蒸腾着外闯，留下一路恼人的余尘。宇智波带土钻进街边暗巷时点起一根烟，袖口沾上的一层薄汗很快干了，松垮地裹着腕骨。从赌场后门出来之后，他一直忙于寻找不知被随手放在哪个裤袋中的打火机，并思索着下一家可去之地，拖拖沓沓未走多远。</p><p>烟灰簌簌地落，有平稳的脚步声将近。巷路不宽，宇智波带土有意侧身让步，下一刻被一股蛮横力道猛然拽住手腕并反扣在背后，对方继而用力，他的胸膛便向前探去，直到与水泥墙进行了一次毫不讲究的热烈亲吻。<br/>
“操！谁啊……！”<br/>
偷袭者如此严谨的不动声色令宇智波带土心头凛然，而抵在脊骨的手肘毫不客气，又让他痛得开口骂脏。嘴唇开合，未燃尽的烟蹭过墙面最终落地，下颚处撞过粗糙墙面又迟迟地生出钝痛，宇智波带土不得不转动脑袋改用侧脸示人，竭尽所能想要确认身后这位见鬼的暴力狂的真实身份。</p><p>“这就不认得了吗？”余光中来人被月色勉强勾勒的轮廓大多隐没，但软绵却带调笑的嗓音足够耳熟，让宇智波带土一下睁大了眼。<br/>
“刚才你站在我面前的时候可不是这么说的，客人。”</p><p>靠，连给点时间跑路的余地都不留吗？<br/>
宇智波带土在心中几乎把脏话骂尽了，对棕发荷官的办事效率与阴晴不定感到极度荒谬，同时十足痛恨在此之前行动迟缓的自身。<br/>
“我以为我可以走了。”<br/>
“你以为？”男人像是被逗笑了。他在说话前将舌尖推着什么抵向一侧口腔，宇智波带土这才注意到他的嘴里含着糖。“我也以为你会识趣地逃走，那么你呢？”<br/>
“我道歉。”带土万不得已地沉下嗓子，背后的力道太重太死了，他感到胸口发闷，勉强仰起脑袋探求着氧气。“你大可不必追这么远，我道歉。”<br/>
“抽水，”棕发男人明显没有让他轻易蒙混过关的打算，细细咀嚼着带土刚才不可一世的台词。“在我这，只有我让，还没有别人敢。”<br/>
“那我还真是荣幸地争当第一名了。”理亏在先，带土的声音有些虚弱。事已至此，他预估自己的下场并不会那么好，所以死也打算死个明白。<br/>
“你不只是个荷官，对吧？”</p><p>足以令人窒息的桎梏突然透风，背后的人径直收回力道，宇智波带土也得以离开墙面的怀抱，他抬手抚过因用嘴呼吸而干涩的喉口，肩胛骨之间传来一片钝痛。明显要不了多久，那处便会泛起一块淤青。带土终于有些了解刚才那位被撂翻在地的美国人的感受，轻吸了几口冷气，将视线投向背后突然不作言语的男人。<br/>
在看到那抹银发时，宇智波带土还有些愣神。男人早已将那顶棕卷假发摘下，捋着额前被闷出的汗水浸湿的发，被半指手套裹着的手指在其间灵活地穿。整理形象的男人收回了刚才所有假意的做作表情，面容皆是疏远的淡漠。顷刻的改变令宇智波带土无所适从，但他终于想起了什么。</p><p>——传闻这家赌场的老板是位鲜少露面的银发亚裔。</p><p>这样一切就都说得通了，这位本该承受潜规则惩罚的荷官却能在不讲道理的安保手下安然脱身，身手不凡又肆无忌惮。他的身份理应不同凡响，但仍旧超脱想象，宇智波带土在深陷危机感并决心一定设法逃走的同时又感到满心迷茫。<br/>
既然是这家赌场的老板，又为什么要帮他？</p><p>“你好，我是旗木卡卡西。”潮湿的刘海一时半会干不了，卡卡西索性放弃了打理好它的想法，指尖一松便让那顶棕毛落了地。他漫不经心地做着自我介绍，没有更多累赘的说明，拉开制服拉链从中掏出一把小型左轮，一抬眼便上膛对准了宇智波带土的胸口，无情地切断了他所有退路。</p><p>这个距离被射中必死无疑，宇智波带土一下后靠上墙面。在陷入极限的窘境时他总能强迫自我冷静，双眸既像有寒冰又有炙热的火苗，好似在群狼围攻中仍然不落下风的狮王。<br/>
“这里离你的赌场太近了，杀了我你会有麻烦。”<br/>
“多谢着想。”旗木卡卡西对着他歪了歪头，好像完全不理解他在说什么。“但你似乎误解了我的意图。”<br/>
“你用枪指着我，难道我还得理解成你在邀请我回去继续赌？”宇智波带土干巴巴地回答着，用手指了指那乌黑的枪口。<br/>
“猜对了一半，我是在要你回去。”尽管明示至此，握着那把枪的手依然岿然不动。宇智波带土已做好对方开枪后尽力避开要害的准备，但等来的却是旗木卡卡西的劲爆发言。</p><p>“和我上个床，宇智波带土。”</p><p>人们在完全惊愕时的第一反应总是容易脱离掌控，宇智波带土略过了一切可疑细节，只来得及回复一个无意义的上扬单音，枪口便抵上额心。<br/>
旗木卡卡西笑得十足虚伪，甚至隐隐带着些让人摸不着头脑的怒气。</p><p>“我不是在征求你同意。和我上床，宇智波带土。”</p><p> </p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>宇智波带土平生只有过两次极尽荒谬的经历。<br/>
第一次与其说是荒谬，不如称作龌龊。时逢带土刚在拉斯维加斯出头不久，一场赌局让他截下了一家大老板的半生积蓄。报复行为接踵而至，他误饮下融入催情药的鸡尾酒，被仇家找了几名身患性病的妓女团团围住。顾不上风度，宇智波带土红着眼踹开一条路，跌跌撞撞地往高层跑。拉斯维加斯是明令禁止性交易的，但也不过是名义上，他清楚总有些赌场高层会有些特殊服务，所以随意挑了一间屋便将门撞开。<br/>
里面的人被突如其来的异动惊到，将脸转过时有银发随着转动的弧度贴上黑色口罩，映得脸部鲜少露出的皮肤苍白至极。<br/>
“The Sc——”隐约听见对方语气疑惑地吐露了几个音节，拼拼凑凑似是自己的假名，宇智波带土多见不怪，何况体内正有熔岩的灼焰。他倾身上前将人扑倒在床上，扣住手腕用大到可怕的力量将其带向腰间的皮带，含糊却无助地回着。</p><p>“别说话……帮我一下。”</p><p>大部分的性爱过程被带土忘光了，隐隐记得的只有对方微长的额发扫过发烫的脸颊。来不及讶异这异常的温度，他们用沾满汗渍的唇接吻，情欲催生下带土的动作尽是粗暴，而那人先是用手指，再用嘴唇抚慰住他，极致温柔令带土心中一动。在混沌中他莽撞地冲进对方体内，终是没能顾及那位陌生人的意愿。<br/>
再次醒来时零散衣物与床单全都皱成一团，身边的人已经不见。从睡醒后的困顿中恢复之后，他检查了随身携带的私人物品，发现只是少了一张刚来美国时办理的身份证。或许是不知何时被弄丢了，也可能是被一夜情的对象拿走了。而进出赌场并不需身份证的支持，他很快抛之脑后。<br/>
只是宇智波带土自始至终未看清那名陌生者的脸。</p><p>而第二次便是——</p><p>“……嘶！”</p><p>又是一下疾速而精准狠绝的抽打，黑发男人腹肌线条鲜明的小腹上很快又添上一道红痕。他的衬衣完全散开，半身裸露，左手被手铐拷在床头横栏上，暂时丧失了逃离劣势的可能。而罪魁祸首正双腿分开跪跨在身侧，衬衣堪堪掩着重点部位，手执一根情趣用长鞭——多亏只是调情用的道具，宇智波带土暗自庆幸着。不然凭借旗木卡卡西这般似泄愤的力道，他非交代出半条命不可。</p><p>“你看起来很痛。”卡卡西笑眯眯的表情里没有丝毫真实的关心。“不喜欢这样吗？”</p><p>废话，你试着被这样抽个半小时试试。<br/>
强行吞下这忍无可忍的无语凝噎，人为刀俎，宇智波带土别无他选，就着布满腹部的热辣疼痛皮笑肉不笑。不可否认，跨坐在身上的人生就一副好皮相，性子也正好是他吃的那一款，虽然稍微有点过火。但既然同上了一张床，宇智波带土便没有坐以待毙的道理。<br/>
“怎么会。”单手抚上卡卡西裸露在外的弯起的腿窝，他揉捏的力道极度色情。注意到银发男人只着一层单薄衬衣，身上也未带任何可以瞬间要了他命的凶器，所以带土相当乐意说些荤话。</p><p>“想干赌场老板的屁股的确不应该太过容易。但既然你早脱了裤子，是不是也应该帮我解决一下？”</p><p>闻言，旗木卡卡西不怒反笑，将鞭子随手丢下了床，再将手心撑在带土的脑袋两侧上身下压。突然拉近的距离让通常从容自若的赌徒一瞬僵硬，那双黝黑的瞳半敛着，酝酿着一场漫不经心的诱人骗局。他情不自禁地看向鼻尖下微微分开的薄唇，伴随着呼吸的频率外吐着热气。一切都进行得如此从容不迫，若不是银发男人突然停下，带土几乎以为卡卡西想要吻他。<br/>
“还太早，宇智波带土。”旗木卡卡西边说着边直起了腰，心中对身下人的装腔作势啼笑皆非。他慢慢地把腿心挪到宇智波带土的嘴唇上方，并用两指撑开两侧，将最隐秘的地方毫不遮掩地暴露。<br/>
卡卡西的语气似是饮冰。</p><p>“舔我，现在。”</p><p>这是怎样一处器官啊。抬眼后的场景完全将宇智波带土震慑，他突觉喉口干涩，想用潮湿的舌尖浸润因干燥而翘起死皮的下唇。原本应是男性象征的那处被一种柔嫩的淡红替代，顶端的敏感处仍藏匿着。卡卡西的手指正巧抵在两侧，使那处入口微微张开，挤压在一起的穴肉清晰可见。<br/>
宇智波带土的性经历着实浅薄，这怪异的景象本应令胃部器官不适，可如今却甘之如饴地接受了。</p><p>更要命的是，他还真他妈硬了。</p><p>他是男人吧？亦或者是女人？带土未将疑惑问出口，鼻尖便轻嗅到一股浅淡的湿味，他一时分不清究竟是卡卡西更着急还是自己难以忍耐，张嘴便将舌尖送了出去。穴口上方的软肉颜色比其他地方都更深一些，像是充血，宇智波带土的舌头来回轻扫，身上跪着的人轻哼了声，用手揉过他的眼与额发。<br/>
宇智波带土当真是头一次为人口交，在如此诡异又纵情声色的情况下。而自来到拉斯维加斯，他所有的一切都是自学成才，所以卡卡西的反应不好，他就知道舔错了位置，随即将舌头挤进了入口。</p><p>像是有温凉的水流灌入，卡卡西轻喘出声，私处被入侵的不安感令他垂下头去找寻那双总是不羁的眸，却发现带土根本未在看他，只是专心地舔。那一处鲜少被如此对待，没过多久便从深处开始溢水。在孜孜不倦的攻击下，银发男人偶尔短暂地扭过腰臀，呼吸也变得急促。<br/>
各自的沉默只令舔弄造成的细密水渍声变得放纵。看不见的原因占了大多数，旗木卡卡西不受控地想象着带土的舌头行进的路线，舌面抚平内壁上细小颗粒的感触也时时深刻。尽管带土只是缺乏技巧地将舌头往里塞又勾些水出去，仍有酥麻快感企图掌控他的腰。卡卡西一直紧绷的脊背渐渐放松，他想要好好消化这种奇妙又陌生的感触，发现是无用功后，只能紧抓住了床头横栏的边缘。</p><p>“舒服吗？”卡卡西眼下燥红愈渐明显，宇智波带土得意地拓展着一贯不知好歹的口头业务。<br/>
这一次并未得到回答，而带土本也不需要，过分强烈的荷尔蒙气息令他眯起双眼。撑开私处的两指早早撤走，软肉回到原位，又被带土硬生生舔开。舌头被蠕动的穴肉缠住挤压，带土总在退出时分再一次强硬顶入。分不清是卡卡西溢出的水多还是他的唾液帮了忙，咸甜的黏腻液体渐垂渐落，部分已沾上下巴顺着脸颊滑到颈侧。带土明显感到银发男人正渐渐瘫软，腿根嫩肉不时抖过三分，跪在耳侧的双膝即将失去戒备。</p><p>“……够了。”</p><p>正当他想要抬脸乘胜追击时，卡卡西勉力直起了腰，湿漉漉的私处便离远了些。那双眉眼少了初见面时的冷漠凌厉，眼睫随着平稳不再的呼吸翕动着，缠住了宇智波带土的视线。他眼疾手快地制住了卡卡西磨蹭着后退的腿窝，不管对方皱起的眉心，重又将嘴唇凑了回去。<br/>
“还不够。”舔吮的动作令带土的话变得含含糊糊，“不准逃。”</p><p>这见鬼的掌控欲。最后一粒纽扣下分叉的衣角隐没了宇智波带土作祟的嘴唇，男人常拥有着意喻傲慢的自信，可他明明不蠢。卡卡西一时找不到带土回答得如此顺风顺水的理由，只想将那只仍停在腿窝的手挪开。可男人的力量出奇的大，让卡卡西头一次在暴力上吃了亏。<br/>
“呃……！”<br/>
酸胀感涌至下腹，卡卡西防不胜防，浑身猛然一抖。攻势转移，带土含舔到顶端尚未得到爱抚的阴蒂，这给予了卡卡西直接又强烈的刺激。一句脏话闯到嘴边却被喉口的闷哼抢先，多年未经人事的身体反应相当诚实，从脚踝至小腿，他被麻痒占领感官中心，连挪动腰身都无法实现。</p><p>“滚、滚开，宇智波带土……！”</p><p>活着的第三十年，旗木卡卡西头一次恨得牙痒，听见骂声后的黑发男人故意挑了挑眉眼，典型的煽风点火，偏偏自己动弹不得，任由舌尖吮抿过最不能碰的地方。只是几个回合，卡卡西便控制不住的前挺腰身，又被男人拽着大腿后侧将私处送回唇前。<br/>
对方身体反应出奇的好，宇智波带土认准这点，无限制地用舌头勾挑，连穴口都配合着收缩吐水。他没空去接，水流便随着臀肉颤动的幅度打湿了喉结与颈侧。<br/>
“你水好多，”宇智波带土故作惊奇，“颜色也很好看，我们亲爱的老板大人很少自慰吧，有点浪费啊。”<br/>
“去…去死…！”嗓音因陌生快感而发抖，旗木卡卡西开始后悔把藏着枪的上衣扔太远了，他只想立刻给这个混蛋流氓怼上一枪——随便哪里，只要能堵上那张嘴。在不知不觉中，支撑点已从床头改为宇智波带土的黑短发间，卡卡西尽力让自己攥得紧些，好让男人因发根刺痛而闭嘴，可并未如愿，搅动的水声反而变得更密集。</p><p>偶遇海上暴风雨的扁舟大致如此，在寡淡的全部性爱经历中，旗木卡卡西鲜少感到被骇浪没顶后心惊胆战的窒息感。高潮时他好似被扼住咽喉，在小腹处堆积已久的酸胀感无处可去，最终化成水尽数喷泄。致命的舒适似要熔蛀仅存不多的理性，私处仍被紧密地吮着不被放过，卡卡西唯有仰起脖子，眯着眼睛等这场烈焰的余烬熄灭。<br/>
而宇智波带土等这一时刻已许久了，他一刻未忘身处险境的事实，初衷仍是找回主动权——好吧，也许忘了一小会，美人当头，他的确硬得难以自持。卡卡西日常中戒备的模样总像一面密不透风的墙，而这场性爱终于令墙面裂出一小道缝隙。<br/>
长时间强行上举的左臂已微微泛酸，所幸右手尚且行动自如，带土一下拉扯着放松戒备的卡卡西，腰腹用力致使对方以跪趴的姿势被压住。手铐的另一端从横栏一路擦蹭，发出金属碰撞独有的闷响，终于惊动了高潮后意识恍惚的卡卡西。</p><p>“情况不妙啊，老板。”脱力的双手一下被扣在身后，宇智波带土将单膝顶在腿窝令他无法施力。腿间灼热硬物即使隔着裤子都能硌痛臀肉，男人单手解着裤腰，一手握住床栏压低上身，偏偏还要凑过来吊儿郎当地咬耳朵。</p><p>“旗木卡卡西。”不知是否有故意的嫌疑，宇智波带土用与场景毫不相符又不乏真心的语气问道，“告诉我，为什么会知道我的真名，又为什么找我麻烦？”</p><p>真他妈的混账。</p><p>旗木卡卡西扭过头时回望的目光中全是噬人的阴鸷，心中避无可避地想起不久前的一些事。他人生中绝大多数时间全都一帆风顺，而只在一件事上吃了亏。那时他刚从洛杉矶度假回来，偏偏赶上难得一见的雨季降温，处理完赌场堆积的事务后半躺在房间里休息，一不注意便烧得几乎不省人事。他挣扎着吃了退烧药，昏沉地睡过并不安稳的一觉，汗水黏了满身。在确认已降温至低烧后，卡卡西正含入一片薄荷糖清嗓，房门却突然被撞开了。<br/>
这一层的房间还未投入使用，平常除了招呼前来的手下根本不可能有人来。发烧时的卡卡西比平日里意识更为紧绷，顷刻转身却令他目眩了几秒。再看清时发现来者谁也不是，只有一张称得上帅的脸旁异常显眼的半面残疤。卡卡西动着乱成浆糊的脑子，搜索出一个近期在拉斯维加斯一带经常被提起的名字，不太确信。<br/>
值得注意的是男人看起来非常糟糕，而且意识不清，他喘着热气往卡卡西身侧踉跄，根本不顾他是谁，就用滚烫的手心覆住了卡卡西的手背，炙热的湿吻完整地奉上。那一瞬卡卡西几乎以为宇智波带土才是烧坏了脑子的那一个，但当他真的反应过来时，裤子已被褪下少许。<br/>
我操。旗木卡卡西毫不客气地骂了脏，抬脚便踹，但还在发烧的他力气少了一半。宇智波带土的手穿过风扣住了他的脚踝，像安抚情人一般闷声地撒着娇，嗓音是男人陷入情欲时沙哑的诱惑。</p><p>他说，帮我一下。</p><p>那是旗木卡卡西的第一次。指尖都痛得发抖，男人不顾一切疯狂地撞，他咬着床单忍过了近乎全程的酷刑，万幸没有流血。完事后的宇智波带土陷入昏睡，而卡卡西狼狈地滚下了床进行自我收拾。腿脚发软不提，他确信自己又发起了高烧。临行前卡卡西本想给宇智波带土来上一枪送他上天，不幸的是这位猛栽了一次跟头的大老板甚至缺失了上膛的精力，最后只在匆匆临行前顺走了这位不知真名者的身份证。</p><p>宇智波带土。<br/>
后来卡卡西将手背按住额头上用来降温的冷毛巾，两指夹着那张身份证放在眼前看了许久。</p><p>操你妈的，宇智波带土。</p><p>“因为我想。”旗木卡卡西的回答也毫不客气，“宇智波带土。因为我想。”<br/>
完全不加以配合的态度倒也不算太意料之外，这本就是个不说实话的主。宇智波带土没有得到自己想要的答案，轻啧了一声，接着用膝盖强行把卡卡西的大腿向外顶开，腰腹微一前送，硬了许久的肉棒便送进了紧致又潮湿的体内。<br/>
“是吗。”几乎忍不住舒适的低吟，宇智波带土承受着袭击尾骨的酥麻，看着身下瞬间挺直脊背并颤抖起来的人。</p><p>“那我们做完再谈。”</p><p>宇智波带土人生中次数不多的性爱过程大多乏味单一，例如上一次，仅仅为了泄欲，完事后连过程都被他忘得一干二净。他虽然常年从事赌博这一行当，却不纵欲，私生活非常干净，所以更别提什么床笫技巧。一下撞进去之后，早些时候被舌尖顶开的穴肉便纠缠着挤上来，又由于后入的关系，硬物撞进了前所未有的深处。激爽下卡卡西收紧臀肉抖了半天，完全做不到放松，带土连抽动都觉得困难，没有几下就差点被夹射了。</p><p>“你里面太紧了。”碍于双手都有任务可做，宇智波带土没法去揉那白嫩的臀肉帮助卡卡西放松。他被夹得舒服死了不假，但并不想在他人面前背负上“早泄男”的名号。“放松一点，卡卡西……你会更舒服些。”<br/>
“废话……嗯…”你来放松一个试试看。说得越多，泄露的呻吟便越多，旗木卡卡西第一次发现原来做这档子事的时候人是无法控制声音的，一切的一切只取决于那难以启齿的器官。<br/>
宇智波带土的粗暴和上一次几乎别无二致，恶狠狠地整根没入，退出去时只留下伞状的顶端。被撞击了几个回合，卡卡西便产生了致命的被入侵感。他很想揉弄一下小腹处，以确认那处并没有被带土的肉棒顶到凸起的形状，好让自己不至于被慌张掩埋。</p><p>男人在床事上大多追求绝对的掌控感，宇智波带土敏锐地察觉到卡卡西在脊背愈发僵硬的同时，穴内软肉也吸得越来越紧，这证实了男人在紧张之余亦获得了至上的快感——但吸的太紧这一点着实有点要命，腰腹耸动几下后，那蒸腾的快感里便蹿入一丝捣乱的痛。<br/>
宇智波带土又一次想去揉捏卡卡西的腰腹，直到手铐发出撞击的碎响并将手腕扯回。他着实想要得到解开手铐的钥匙，这会让行动方便得多，但就眼下这片光景，旗木卡卡西是断然不肯交出钥匙的。停止撞击后，带土转动了下手腕，突然想起这也不过是这个房间里备用的情趣用品之一，用了些力气便挣了开，甚觉无趣地将那已彻底坏掉的道具扔到一边。</p><p>“哈。”这一次他是真的咧开嘴笑了笑。重获自由后一切都方便的多，带土无视了还在发痛的腕骨，照顾了银发男人全身上下可能存在的敏感处，最后凑到卡卡西的颈后狠咬了一口，毫无征兆地开始撞击。</p><p>“正式开始吧，我的老板。”</p><p>未曾料想与宇智波带土的性爱发展到如此地步，卡卡西只觉得浑身上下每一处感官都被打开了，随便爱抚一处都会引起连锁反应。手指捏过乳尖便后腰发软，每撞进肉穴一次便双腿颤抖，蹭过一次阴蒂便挺腰泄水。操到最后，卡卡西近乎爽疯了，口水溢出嘴角摇摇欲坠，嗓口呜呜咽咽地胡乱喊着，而宇智波带土却撑着他的大腿一刻不停地作业。<br/>
“慢点…啊…慢…”又一次攀上巅峰，卡卡西向后伸手胡乱地摸索着，像是为祈求帮助的迷路人。如此柔弱的态度几乎与之前判若两人，宇智波带土倍感满足的同时主动后握住了他的手，用自己的存在抚慰着这具高潮过度的身体。</p><p>他断定是时候了。</p><p>“旗木卡卡西？”凑近的呼唤成功地让卡卡西半抬起被水雾盖满的眼，宇智波带土觉得自己快要融化其中，勉强保持着一副恶劣又强硬的腔调。<br/>
“你为什么知道我的名字，为什么会来找我麻烦？”</p><p>回答他的只有身下肉体撞击的声音，旗木卡卡西在人为的耸动下瞥了他一眼，倔强得超乎想象。<br/>
宇智波带土看到卡卡西紧攥着枕头未曾放松的手指，嗤笑一声。</p><p>“真的不说吗？”</p><p>径直将胸膛覆上卡卡西弓起的脊背，带土的下巴抵在卡卡西肩头，两指并拢按到已经全是淫水的私处，按住红肿阴蒂上下滑蹭起来。银发男人像是濒死的溺水者，狠狠吸了一口冷气，全身都无止境地颤动起来。臀部扭动绘出一段美好的弧线，乍一看似是卡卡西正主动吞食着肉棒，足以令任何人血脉喷张。<br/>
“旗木卡卡西。”宇智波带土努力将肉棒留在一直向往挤压泄水的小穴里，重复着问题“说说看，嗯？”</p><p>下流手段令旗木卡卡西恨不得直接回头咬下带土的一块肉，但承受现有快感已要去他所有精力。泄身泄得快要虚脱，卡卡西被按在阴蒂上的指尖逗弄地不停扭腰，可带土铁了心用这种方式逼他作呈堂证供，手指灵活地加强攻势，狠捏着阴蒂来回搓蹭。<br/>
“身、身份证明……”最终在快要死去的错觉变为现实前，卡卡西不甘心地开了口，“我拿到了…嗯……你的身份证明…”</p><p>“身份证明？”一时摸不着头脑，即使舍不得那湿热甬道带来的快感，宇智波带土也不得不将撞击的力度放轻，“我的身份证之前丢……”</p><p>等等。</p><p>他的身份证明是丢在哪来着？如果不是被他大意弄丢了，就是被那位一夜情对象拿走了。问题在于宇智波带土连临时找来的泄欲对象的脸都没看清，更别提在这数千万流动人口的拉斯维加斯去找一张小卡片了。<br/>
何况带土无法将那一夜的对象与眼前双眼泛红的银发男人画上等号。从旗木卡卡西出现开始，就算他长得见鬼的好看，但两人皆是依托暴力的野蛮人，争锋相对，手指一偏就可能互要性命。而那天的神秘人太过温柔了，身体柔软又炽热，连接吻都像是被神明的圣光笼罩，简直，简直是带土心中的……</p><p>——可那个人的确是银发。</p><p>仿佛冷水临头，宇智波带土浑身悚然，不由分说地拽着卡卡西的臂膀要他微侧过身子，托住下巴便吻了上去。完全怪异的行为让旗木卡卡西一时忘记了抵抗，宇智波带土便十分轻松地将舌尖送入口腔，纠缠上他的，唾液相融极尽缠绵。<br/>
炙热、温凉而柔软。</p><p>是一样的。不出几秒，宇智波带土便作出了判断。甚至连薄荷糖的甜味都一样。</p><p>看吧，现世报。</p><p>“……我是不是应该感谢你没有弄死我？”想通一切后的宇智波带土从目瞪口呆中回神，最糟糕的是那处还埋被他强上两次的男人身体里蓄势待发。<br/>
这个混账竟然用吻来认人。卡卡西怒极反笑，他的双膝跪在被泄出的水完全洇成深色的床单上，随着带土的操弄前后磨蹭许久，此刻已泛起一层浅红。男人早已松开了他的双手，而获得自由的卡卡西并没有反击，只是用手指揉皱了床单。<br/>
“…快点完事……”</p><p>也许是心虚，宇智波带土第一次遂了卡卡西的要求，当真闭上了嘴并努力使动作变为体贴的轻。最终射进甬道深处时，带土甚至伸出舌尖轻抚过卡卡西颈后被他咬出的血印，像是平息来自深渊的罪孽。<br/>
他们身体交叠着喘息。</p><p>卡卡西被折腾地不像话，在情欲浪潮彻底平息的边缘漂流沉浮，满身的薄汗未干，脸颊靠在被唾液打湿的枕头上双目紧闭。宇智波带土撑起上身时才注意到卡卡西像是昏睡了去，一下放轻了动作。先不由分说把人上了再把人反上了，就算卡卡西不报警他也不大好意思赖在这不走，更何况他本意跑路，于是弯腰从地上撩起外套便套了上去。</p><p>“去哪。”卡卡西的声音自身后传来。</p><p>“……”现场抓包让带土有些尴尬，“呃，走啊。”<br/>
“你又以为你能走了？”卡卡西即使脱离也依旧言语刻薄。宇智波带土极度害怕他翻出所谓陈年旧事，一时僵在原地没有了动作。<br/>
“那我、我可以，走……”<br/>
扪心自问，他宇智波带土这一辈子到底什么时候有现在这样怂包过。<br/>
“你不可以。”卡卡西并没有给他说完话的权利，还是闭着眼侧躺着。<br/>
对面前人的捉摸不透深有感触，宇智波带土无奈地挠着头发，极度厌恶当下的情况。所有事一概而论全是他亏欠在先，所以任何行动都显得没有底气，还要尽可能地哄好这位脾气差的美人。</p><p>“我会换一个地方。”带土小心翼翼地试探着，视线四处飘动又正巧落到卡卡西凝着精液的腿间。他感到一阵羞臊，清了清嗓子，继续说了下去，“换一个我们两互不相见的地方。”<br/>
“真是完美的办法啊，宇智波带土。亏欠后不想着补救，反而想着逃跑？”</p><p>得，他没辙了。</p><p>“那还是你说吧，”宇智波带土放弃了，又靠回了床头。他为自己点上一根烟，双腿大喇喇地交叠着，大有种破罐子破摔的架势。“这个地方总还是你说了算的。我再怎么逃——除非我逃出拉斯维加斯去，你总有办法找到我。”</p><p>还算没有蠢到家。旗木卡卡西将埋在臂弯中的眼微睁一条缝，草率地略过此时靠的极近的男人。</p><p>宇智波带土从头到尾对他而言都是一个谜团，而谜团则像是赌桌上的藏牌，用得好便可以赢。旗木卡卡西在这条道上混的久了，藏牌无数，度过了数不清的苦难日子，免去陨落的同时掩盖了伪装下不可一世的本性——旗木卡卡西厌恶输。他本该果决，像宇智波带土这样的完全可以被拉入黑名单，再找一个月黑风高夜悄无声息地解决掉。拉斯维加斯出了名的人来人往，一念之间，有人飞黄腾达又有人黯然退场，就算宇智波带土有些名气，不出三天人们就会因为各自的悲欢把他忘光。<br/>
旗木卡卡西却除外。<br/>
并非是被强行要了第一次或是要了初吻便一定要负责的矫情，而是宇智波带土事事都能与他平分秋色的势均力敌。深谙赌桌规则的从来都不只有宇智波带土一个人，所以不管是黑发男人的趁人之危，还是自己的主动挑衅，在卡卡西的眼中，这都是他们两之间的一场暗中较量。<br/>
最终旗木卡卡西输了，两次。</p><p>事实令人难以忍受。他不甘心，他太不甘心了。</p><p>“来赌一场吧，宇智波带土。”</p><p>“就算是傻子都不会和你赌牌吧？”冷不丁地开口让宇智波带土真心实意地怀疑卡卡西是因为过于疲倦而说胡话。“底牌本来就在你手上，不管你是荷官，还是老板。”<br/>
“你好烦。”体力耗尽，旗木卡卡西只想安静地躺会，而身边人的话匣子却不合时宜地打开，一直追问到现在。“你只需要答应。”<br/>
“亏本生意。”宇智波带土摇了摇头，没有深究自己还要偏向着男人说话的原因。“那一场我本就输了，你大可以戳穿我出千。为什么帮我？”</p><p>躺在身边的人终于沉默了，似在斟酌回答，又好像懒得回。黑发男人本没有这样刨根问底的权利，现在更像得寸进尺，旗木卡卡西想着，忆起宇智波带土被逼入绝境时仍与他对峙的傲慢，心尖一跳，随即不耐烦地动了动，调整出更舒服的姿势。</p><p>“我没赢过你，所以别人也别想。”</p><p>迟了几拍，宇智波带土几乎被这难得一见的争强好胜惹笑。他揉着因为强行挣开手铐而倍感酸痛的手腕，转眼便看见面向着自己侧躺蜷缩的卡卡西，银发散乱活像一只酣睡的猫。带土不禁向一缕软塌至男人眼睫的额发伸出手，但在将要触碰前又滞住，慢慢地收回了。<br/>
无关怜惜，无关愧疚，也无关爱情。他发誓只是因为自己许久未见过雪。</p><p>沉寂将最后一节烟灰压垮，宇智波带土撇了撇嘴，他一向是不惧输的。</p><p>“现在你赢过我了。”</p><p> </p><p>-Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>